


The way I feel for you

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: В четвертом ящике хранились секс-игрушки.Аккуратно разложенные на шелковой подложке. Их было много. Алек тут же потерялся в разнообразии цветов, форм и размеров. Некоторые из них соответствовали анатомическому строению, а некоторые выглядели совсем дико, и было совершенно не ясно, как их использовать. Маленькие, большие иохренеть просто, как это вообще можно в себя запихнуть?!Вокруг талии обвилась пара рук, напугав до такой степени, что он взвизгнул и дернулся, к счастью, сумев сдержаться и не заехать Магнусу локтем в лицо.- Выбрал себе что-нибудь?





	The way I feel for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The way I feel for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870364) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



Издав вздох сожаления, Алек выключил душ. Напор воды у Магнуса в лофте вызывал настоящую зависть, и Алек не отказал себе в удовольствии проторчать в душевой дольше необходимого, вдоволь отмокая под струями. Но уже скоро ему надо быть в Институте. Пора перестать оттягивать неизбежное и начать одеваться.  
  
\- Магнус? – Позвал Алек, перетряхивая свои джинсы и рубашку в поисках боксеров. Он был уверен, что швырнул их в кучу к остальной одежде, когда прошлой ночью они прокладывали себе путь в спальню. Алек бросил взгляд на стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке светильник, иногда одежда оставалась висеть на нем, закинутая туда в порыве страсти.  
  
\- Да, милый? – Отозвался Магнус с кухни, где готовил для них кофе, которым они собирались насладиться вместе перед уходом Алека.  
  
\- Ты не видел мои трусы? Не могу их найти.  
  
\- К сожалению, нет, - помедлив, откликнулся Магнус, - но если хочешь, можешь позаимствовать мои. Третий ящик сверху.  
  
Алек чуть прищурил глаза и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же снова его закрыл. Судя по возникшей перед ответом паузе – и он нисколечко в этом не сомневался – Магнус специально заставил его боксеры исчезнуть, чтобы Алеку пришлось целый день ходить в его нижнем белье. Маг был вовсе не так хитер, как иногда притворялся.  
  
Алек не был полностью уверен, но все же надеялся, что сможет найти что-нибудь без блесток и страз, и глаза у него не лопнут от яркой неоновой расцветки.  
  
_Очень надеялся._  
  
Рассудив, что времени спорить у него нет, Алек прошел в прилегающую к спальне гардеробную. Обернутое вокруг талии полотенце сползло на бедра, угрожая с них свалиться, подтянув его повыше, Алек выдвинул ящик одного из комодов.  
  
И тут же задвинул обратно с такой силой, что от удара тряхнуло весь шкаф.  
  
Он готов был встретиться с коллекцией нижнего белья Магнуса. С малюсенькими тряпочками из шелка и кружев – потому что иногда Магнус надевал именно такие, ему нравилось носить дорогие и красивые вещи даже там, где никто их не видел. Алек ожидал, что ему придется рыться в ящике с трусами, пытаясь отыскать среди них самую простую, скучную и бесцветную пару, которую только удастся найти.  
  
Он не ожидал _этого_.  
  
Осторожно и очень-очень медленно Алек выдвинул ящик еще раз, стараясь при этом не краснеть. Краснеть было глупо, Алек _не собирался_ этого делать только потому, что случайно открыл четвертый ящик вместо третьего.  
  
В четвертом ящике хранились секс-игрушки.  
  
Аккуратно разложенные на шелковой подложке. Их было много. Алек тут же потерялся в разнообразии цветов, форм и размеров. Некоторые из них соответствовали анатомическому строению, а некоторые выглядели совсем дико, и было совершенно не ясно, как их использовать. Маленькие, большие и _охренеть просто_ , как это вообще можно в себя запихнуть?!  
  
Вокруг талии обвилась пара рук, напугав до такой степени, что он взвизгнул и дернулся, к счастью, сумев сдержаться и не заехать Магнусу локтем в лицо.  
  
\- Выбрал себе что-нибудь?  
  
Алек хотел ответить, честно хотел, но вместо этого из горла вырвался лишь тихий жалобный стон, который он возненавидел в ту же секунду, как тот слетел с его губ. Он _не_ собирался снова возвращаться к неловкому, болезненно застенчивому этапу своей жизни, черт побери! Они с Магнусом уже несколько месяцев вместе, он уже давно преодолел первоначальную робость в вопросах физической близости.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, стоило Алеку освоиться и привыкнуть, как пришлось признать, что секс у них был довольно… пресным. Он может и был девственником сначала, но это не значит, что он ничего не знал. Он смотрел порно и изучал информацию в интернете, он понимал, что все, чем они до этого занимались, было очень ванильно. Конечно, Магнус не хотел на него давить, хотел дать ему время выяснить самому, что именно ему нравится. Так что секс у них был, и он был великолепен ( _по-настоящему_ великолепен), но, не считая связанных пару раз запястий и игр в подчинение, все было вполне обычно. Не скучно – как будто секс с Магнусом _может_ быть скучным – но и без смелых экспериментов.  
  
Разумеется, Алеку раньше и в голову не приходило применять игрушки в постели, теперь же весь его мир сузился до этой мысли. Все, о чем он мог думать, - что Магнус их использовал. Что они были у него _внутри_ , что он с их помощью доводил себя до оргазма. Алек продолжал таращиться на ярко-розовый вибратор, и внезапно перед глазами встала картина, как Магнус лежит на красных шелковых простынях, которые так любит. Тело выгнулось в длинную, упругую дугу, голова откинута назад, волосы рассыпались по подушке. Каждый мускул напрягается, когда он тянется вниз, между неприлично разведенных ног, вталкивает эту скользкую штуку внутрь, вздрагивая каждый раз, как она в него погружается. Тихие, довольные стоны, столь обожаемые Алеком, срываются с его губ почти против воли.  
  
Алек закрыл глаза и заставил себя прекратить думать о том, как восхитительно Магнус будет выглядеть. Через пятнадцать минут ему нужно быть в Институте, и у него нет времени разбираться с последствиями, к которым приведет потакание этой фантазии.  
  
\- Я тебе вот что скажу, - шепнул Магнус ему на ухо, и Алеку пришлось проглотить собственный стон, когда ладони мага не спеша скользнули вдоль пуха из темных волос на его груди ниже по животу, а затем одна из них накрыла через все еще свободно свисающее с бедер полотенце его полувставший член. - Почему бы тебе не выбрать парочку из тех, что приглянулись, а когда вернешься домой, я покажу тебе, как они работают, ммм?  
  
Алек издал еще один скулящий звук, и Магнус, посмеиваясь, поцеловал его прямо в руну уклонения, прежде чем отпустить. Алек тут же совершил стратегическое отступление, ретировавшись из гардеробной на поиски своей одежды.  
  
Он торопился, потому что опаздывал. Он _не_ сбегал.  
  
\- Александр.  
  
Алек обернулся через плечо и увидел, что Магнус лыбится, как кот, поймавший канарейку. Не отрывая от него взгляда, маг выдвинул другой ящик.  
  
\- Ты забыл трусы.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Алек закрыл за собой дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Это был очень, _очень_ долгий день, и он впервые за несколько часов, наконец, смог вдохнуть свободно.  
  
Алек скинул обувь, оставив ее у двери, и, обреченно вздохнув, пошел искать своего парня. На первом этаже его не оказалось, но входная дверь была открыта, лофт охранялся только защитным заклинанием. Значит, маг был дома. Оставалась лишь терраса на крыше, так что Алек взобрался наверх по невысокой лестнице.  
  
Магнус сидел, откинувшись на кушетку, которую, должно быть, откуда-то призвал, потому что Алек ее раньше не видел. Он не был на крыше пару дней, и за это время Магнус успел тут все поменять. Над кушеткой и двумя креслами располагалась пергола*, увитая виноградными лозами, которые днем давали тень. Магнус что-то увлеченно печатал на своем лэптопе, скорее всего, отвечал на письма клиентов. Когда Алек вошел, он даже глаз не поднял, только махнул рукой в знак приветствия и продолжил печатать.  
  
\- Ты худший из всех, ты знаешь об этом?  
  
\- О?  
  
Магнус был крайне заинтригован. Алек сел рядом на кушетку и, развернувшись, втиснулся к нему под бок, положив голову на грудь. Магнус ничего не сказал, лишь обнял за плечи и чуть сдвинулся, чтобы Алек смог уместить свои длиннющие ноги.  
  
\- Я целый день торчал на скучных собраниях и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме тебя.  
  
\- Да, кажется, я оказываю на людей такое влияние.  
  
\- Не смешно, Магнус, - повернув голову, Алек прижался лбом к его груди, спрятав лицо. – Я часами сидел рядом с матерью и молился о том, чтобы мне не понадобилось вставать, иначе пришлось бы объяснять, почему политические дрязги с фэйри вызывают у меня неуместную эрекцию.  
  
Голова Алека чуть подпрыгнула на груди Магнуса, когда та дернулась от смеха. Звук заставил немного расслабиться, и все же зудящее чувство беспокойства не отпускало его с самого утра.  
  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? – Магнус зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и Алек закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением. – Я буквально слышу, как ворочаются шестеренки у тебя в мозгу.  
  
\- Это глупо.  
  
\- Уверен, что нет, - возразил ему Магнус.  
  
Алек медлил, не зная, как объяснить свои чувства словами и не выглядеть при этом идиотом, но Магнус, как всегда, пришел ему на помощь.  
  
\- Это из-за того, что я сказал утром? – спросил он, и Алек кивнул. – Ты больше не хочешь этого делать?  
  
\- Нет, что ты. _Очень_ хочу. Просто… - пытаясь подобрать слова, Алек теребил пуговицу на рубашке Магнуса. Было так глупо беспокоиться о подобных вещах. – Я никогда раньше этого не делал.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Ты сказал выбрать что-нибудь из ящика, но я не думаю, что смогу, - сглотнув, Алек сконцентрировал все свое внимание на пуговице, так можно было не смотреть Магнусу в глаза. Разговор и без того заставлял чувствовать себя неловко. – Сказал же, что это глупо.  
  
Неожиданно чужие пальцы ухватили за подбородок, приподнимая. Только этого не хватало. Алек не хотел, чтобы Магнус видел его таким: неуверенным, сомневающимся и, наверняка, красным от смущения из-за неспособности самостоятельно принять решение. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Магнуса.  
  
\- Эй, - голос звучал тихо и ласково, Магнус явно не собирался отступать, так что, обреченно вздохнув, Алек медленно открыл глаза.  
  
\- Это не глупо, - продолжил Магнус, легонько поглаживая скулу Алека большим пальцем. – Все еще уверен, что хочешь попробовать? Нам не обязательно делать это сегодня или завтра. Я не хотел заставлять тебя думать, что у тебя нет выбора.  
  
\- Ты не заставлял, - возразил Алек. – И я хочу. Попробовать, в смысле.  
  
\- Будет ли лучше, если я сам выберу что-нибудь для нас?  
  
\- Я… - протянул Алек нерешительно. – Да, так действительно будет лучше. Очевидно же, что я понятия не имею, что надо делать.  
  
\- И это нормально, - произнес Магнус и подвинулся, сменив их позы на противоположные. Теперь Алек лежал на спине, а Магнус прижимался к нему сбоку. Маг коснулся ладонью груди Алека, будто желая почувствовать бешеный стук его сердца. – В сексе, как и везде, многому приходится учиться. Это естественно – нервничать из-за чего-то нового.  
  
Магнус наклонился вперед, соединяя их губы в долгом, сладком, вселяющем уверенность поцелуе. Когда они отстранились, Алек продолжил внимательно вглядываться в его лицо в поисках чего-то, какого-то знака, который помог бы разрешить те сомнения, что до сих пор терзали его разум. Магнус хмурился, вероятно, потому что Алек смотрел на него пристально, не говоря ни слова.  
  
\- Эй, Магнус? – Наконец спросил Алек, накрывая ладонью все еще лежащую на его груди руку. – Ты доволен?  
  
От такого неопределенного вопроса брови Магнуса удивленно взлетели вверх, и Алек решил, что ему следует быть более конкретным.  
  
\- Нами, - добавил он, чуть хмурясь, будто слова застревали у него в горле. – Нашей сексуальной жизнью.  
  
Он должен был знать. Он должен был знать, если делает что-то не так, или делает _недостаточно_ , или…  
  
\- Ты, Александр Лайтвуд, самое невероятное создание, что мне доводилось встречать в своей жизни.  
  
Алек озадаченно моргнул, будучи вырванным из собственных размышлений обратно в реальность. Магнус смотрел на него с ошарашенным выражением лица, и на мгновение Алек совсем растерялся.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Магнус покачал головой и взобрался на него, руки нефилима рефлекторно ухватили его за бедра.  
  
Магнус с удобством расположился на Алеке верхом.  
\- Считаешь, что я не удовлетворен в постели?  
  
Алек в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Учитывая, что он все еще лежал на спине, вышло довольно нелепо.  
  
Магнус оперся ладонями о кушетку по обе стороны от его головы, загораживая обзор, заставляя смотреть только на себя.  
\- Я абсолютно доволен тем, что мы делаем, пока ты со мной, - склонившись, он чмокнул Алека в слегка приоткрытые губы, а затем нежно провел носом по его щеке. – Я предложил использовать игрушки лишь для того, чтобы показать тебе что-то новое… и заставить кончить так сильно, что у тебя _искры_ из глаз посыплются.  
  
\- Магнус…  
  
\- Хочу видеть, как ты теряешь голову, когда я использую их на тебе, - Магнус снова поцеловал его глубоко, медленно, заставляя Алека скулить в поцелуй, его ладони так крепко сжали бедра Магнуса, что наверняка оставили синяки.  
  
\- Ты позволишь мне сделать это? – Спросил Магнус хрипло. От понимания, что Магнус желает его так остро, Алека каждый раз пробирала дрожь.  
  
\- Да, - прошептал он в ответ и, поймав его губы своими, вновь поцеловал. Все переживания были забыты благодаря Магнусу.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда самое время отправляться в спальню.  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
Алек пытался отдышаться после накрывшего его несколько мгновений назад оргазма. Пальцы сжимали подушку под головой с такой силой, что костяшки побелели. Из горла вырвался стон, когда Магнус с тихим чпоком выпустил изо рта его член, и тут же провел языком от основания до чувствительной головки.  
  
\- О боже, - простонал Алек, откидывая голову назад в попытке справиться с болезненной чувствительностью. – Магнус, хватит.  
  
\- Ммм, да мы же только начали, - усмехнулся тот и, легонько поцеловав ямку у бедра, нежно потерся носом о теплую кожу. Три его пальца все еще оставались внутри, не толкались вперед, но и не подавались назад. Алек чувствовал, как они заполняют его, держат открытым, готовым к большему.  
  
\- Ебать.  
  
\- Да, определенно, - снова рассмеялся Магнус и медленно вытащил пальцы, заставив Алека вздрогнуть от ощущения. Скользнул по постели, укладываясь рядом, Алек тем временем старательно изображал морскую звезду, судя по позе, в которой тот распластался на кровати. Магнус не спеша провел ладонью вверх и вниз по его животу и груди, чувствуя, как под легким касанием дрожат от щекотки мускулы каждый раз, когда он задевает чувствительные места. – Где твое стило?  
  
Алек перевел на него взгляд полуприкрытых глаз, его тело все еще приходило в себя после пережитого удовольствия.  
  
\- В куртке, - нахмурился он. – Зачем?  
  
Быстрый щелчок пальцев, и Магнус держит в них стило, магия призвала необходимый предмет прямо ему в руку.  
  
\- Затем, - ответил он, поднеся стило к правому боку Алека, - что что-то мне подсказывает, тебе это понадобится.  
  
Алек с любопытством наблюдал, как Магнус проводит стило над почти уже выцветшей руной выносливости, которую он активировал пару дней назад. Плавными, уверенными, отточенными движениями маг обновлял линии ранее нанесенной метки. Не в первый раз уже Алек задался вопросом, как именно Магнус достиг такого мастерства в обращении с рунами, но мысль вылетела из головы сразу же, как руна была завершена и по телу прошла волна энергии. Словно глубокий вдох после долгого бега или глоток холодной воды в разгар знойного летнего дня. Усталость, которую он чувствовал еще мгновение назад, начала постепенно отступать.  
  
Положив стило на прикроватную тумбочку, Магнус выдвинул ящик, в котором они обычно хранили смазку и презервативы. Чуть раньше, перед тем как они вместе завалились в кровать, Алек видел, как он кладет туда что-то еще. Что именно, догадаться было не трудно. Похоже, Магнус уже сделал свой выбор.  
  
Черный вибратор оказался меньше, чем Алек ожидал. Почти соответствовал анатомии, повторял по форме настоящий член и имел широкое основание. Всяких лишних непонятных деталей, рельефных поверхностей и пупырышек не было, разве что чуть выступающие вены для придания большей реалистичности. Алек почувствовал странную благодарность за отсутствие вычурных дополнений, хотя этот факт тут же вызвал у него подозрения.  
  
\- Ты что, специально выбрал наименее жуткую вещь из своей коллекции? – спросил Алек, прищурив глаза и глядя на искусственный член так, словно тот оскорблял его лично. – Боишься задеть мои нежные чувства?  
  
Магнус рассмеялся и, бросив вибратор на кровать между ними, наклонился вновь, чтобы поцеловать Алека. Проложив дорожку из коротких, прихватывающих кожу поцелуев вдоль шеи и груди, он остановился у соска и лизнул твердую горошину, вырвав у Алека вздох удовольствия.  
\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы начинать с основ.  
  
\- Да, но есть основы, а есть…  
  
Что бы Алек ни собирался сказать, слова так и не увидели свет, застряв у него в горле. Магнус повернул что-то в основании игрушки, и комнату заполнило тихое жужжание, а затем Алек дернулся, ощутив прикосновение к внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
Магнус легонько куснул Алека за губу.  
\- Не хотел тебя напугать.  
  
Алек в ответ лишь мурлыкнул и обвил Магнуса рукой за плечи, притягивая для еще одного поцелуя – легкого и неторопливого, его разум не мог полностью на нем сосредоточиться, отвлекаясь на новые ощущения. Магнус медленно водил игрушкой по его бедру, от приятной вибрации по всему телу расходилось легкое покалывание. Звук не был слишком громким, не раздражал, и очень скоро Алек привык к ощущениям, растворившись в поцелуях.  
  
И, конечно, именно в этот момент Магнус решил внести изменения.  
  
Алек разорвал поцелуй, издав громкий стон, когда игрушка прошлась по яйцам и выше, а затем всей длиной прижалась к его полувозбужденному члену. Пока они целовались, к нему постепенно возвращалась эрекция, но теперь, с дополнительной стимуляцией, уже через несколько мгновений он был полностью возбужден.  
  
\- Блядь! – прошипел Алек, зажмурившись и беспомощно содрогаясь всем телом. Он продолжал мертвой хваткой держаться за плечи Магнуса, но маг, судя по всему, нисколько не возражал. Другой рукой Алек шарил по простыням в попытке найти что-нибудь, за что можно было бы уцепиться.  
  
\- И это еще самая минимальная мощность. Знал бы ты, как _бесподобно_ сейчас выглядишь, - Магнус сильнее прижал вибратор к головке, Алек в ответ издал лишь глухой, придушенный звук. – Не могу дождаться, когда увижу, как он окажется у тебя внутри.  
  
\- О боже, Магнус, - выдохнул Алек, - хватит дразнить.  
  
\- Но это же самая интересная часть, - усмехнулся тот, и все же выключил вибратор, давая Алеку небольшую передышку. Из-под полуопущенных век Алек наблюдал, как Магнус разрывает обертку от презерватива и отточенным движением натягивает его на игрушку.  
  
\- Готов? – Дождавшись короткого кивка, Магнус сполз по постели вниз и, встав на колени между разведенных ног, вновь провел языком по всей длине его члена, и наградой ему послужил резкий вдох Алека. – Скажи, если надо будет остановиться.  
  
Несмотря на все усилия Магнуса отвлечь его, снова взяв в рот его член, Алек чувствовал, как кончик игрушки упирается ему во вход. Все еще скользкий и растянутый с прошлого раза, так что он заставил себя расслабиться. Одну руку запустил Магнусу в волосы – именно так, как тому нравилось, - не дергая, просто положив расслаблено, перебирая пальцами шелковые пряди. Магнус мурлыкнул, посылая по члену вибрацию, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вырвать у него стон, заставив на мгновение забыть обо всем на свете.  
  
Потихоньку проникающий в него фаллоимитатор ощущался… странно. Алек мгновенно почувствовал разницу. Он отличался от настоящего члена в длину и в ширину, пусть и был меньше, чем у Магнуса. А еще он казался неестественно твердым. Вибратор подстраивался к форме его тела, но принять его за что-то натуральное было невозможно. Живая кожа и плоть обладали определенной упругостью, которую он в данный момент не чувствовал. Алек не был уверен, что ему нравится, даже когда Магнус начал аккуратно и не спеша толкать вибратор вперед-назад. Но и _отвращения_ это точно не вызывало, не тогда когда игрушка вот так растягивала и наполняла его. Но пока ему это не особо помогало.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, любимый? – Спросил Магнус, на мгновение выпуская изо рта его член и целуя впадинку у бедра. – Все в порядке?  
  
\- Да, просто немного… странно.  
  
\- Это плохое “странно” или хорошее?  
  
Алек немного поерзал, пытаясь понять.  
  
\- Не плохо, - ответил он через какое-то время и снова охнул, когда игрушка медленно погрузилась в него. – Просто по-другому.  
  
\- Сначала это может казаться немного странным, - Магнус ласково куснул нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, прямо за чувствительное к щекотке местечко, чем вырвал у Алека сдавленный смешок. – Сейчас я его включу.  
  
Умом Алек понимал, что вибраторы _должны_ доставлять удовольствие. Те несколько минут, когда дилдо прижимался к его члену, служили тому доказательством, не говоря уже о куче порно с участием секс-игрушек. Но стоило этой штуке оказаться у него внутри, и Алек никак не мог понять из-за чего столько шума, ведь ощущать, как другой человек проникает в тебя так глубоко, намного приятнее.  
  
Но едва Магнус повернул основание, активируя вибратор, как у Алека словно весь воздух из легких вышибло. Тело невольно сжалось вокруг игрушки, когда ощущения резко переключились со “странно-но-не-плохо” на “твою-ж-мать-ни-хрена-себе”.  
  
\- Ах, черт! – Застонал Алек и выгнул спину, тут же разрываясь между сожалением и восторгом, так как из-за изменившегося угла вибратор вошел еще глубже.  
  
\- Вот оно, - отозвался Магнус и, положив свободную руку Алеку под колено, приподнял его ногу, наклоняя ее набок, от чего Алек издал протяжный стон. – Теперь ты это чувствуешь. Боже, выглядишь потрясающе.  
  
\- Магнус, я… - Так и не закончив фразу, Алек вновь принялся стонать, ощущая, как игрушка скользит туда-сюда в медленном, устойчивом ритме, который задает Магнус. Она неустанно жужжала у него внутри, посылая по нервам одну за другой волны тягуче-сладкого удовольствия. Теперь, когда ее плотная головка терлась о простату, заставляя задыхаться, стонать и скулить, игрушка больше не казалась слишком твердой или чужеродной. Алек не знал, что делать с руками. Он хотел ухватиться за Магнуса, но не мог дотянуться. Он хотел прикоснуться к себе, но боялся, что любая дополнительная стимуляция просто-напросто сведет его с ума.  
  
\- Вот так, у тебя хорошо получается, любимый, - Магнус взял Алека за одну из его хаотично дергающихся рук и положил ее так, чтобы тот сам держал собственную ногу, тем самым освобождая Магнуса от этой задачи. – Ну же, дай мне другую руку.  
  
Не зная, что Магнус задумал, и совершенно не беспокоясь об этом в данный момент, Алек позволил ему взять себя за руку. Он потянулся себе между ног и о, схватился за выступающее основание вибратора. Поза была непривычной, его тело сопротивлялось, когда он согнулся под таким углом, но это не имело значения. Ничто больше не имело значения, потому что теперь он держался за игрушку. Он чувствовал вибрацию в руке и внутри тела, а когда сделал осторожный толчок, из глаз посыпались звезды.  
  
Жужжание усилилось, когда Магнус переключил вибратор на более высокую мощность. У Алека из горла вырывались такие звуки, о наличии у себя способности издавать которые он и не подозревал. Сначала Магнус помогал ему, направляя его руку, но в какой-то момент перестал это делать, полностью отдавшись наблюдению за ним, за тем, как тот сам вталкивает в себя игрушку. Магнус гладил его бедра, бормотал ему что-то, поощрял к действию. Алек едва ли слышал хоть слово, потерявшись в удовольствии, что грозило захлестнуть его с головой. Каждый раз, когда вибратор погружался в него, каждый раз, когда проезжался по простате, позвоночник будто прошивало электрическими разрядами. Было слишком и недостаточно одновременно, член обильно сочился смазкой, образуя лужицу у него на животе.  
  
Последнего толчка оказалось достаточно. Один последний удар точно в цель, и Алек выгнулся дугой, игрушка продолжала безжалостно работать у него глубоко внутри. Оргазм хватил точно обухом по голове, и он кончил с криком, густые струи спермы брызнули на живот и грудь. Он выпустил игрушку из пальцев, ослабил давление, что швырнуло его за грань, но Магнус не дал дилдо выскользнуть из тела.  
  
\- Магнус, - задыхаясь, произнес Алек и откинул голову набок, пряча лицо в подушку. Тело продолжало мелко подрагивать, переживая остаточные вспышки удовольствия, что набегали на него волнами, и вибратор все еще был внутри – такая сладкая пытка. – Слишком…  
  
Но Магнус не стал вытаскивать игрушку, вместо этого снова переключив ее на самый маломощный режим. Изменил угол проникновения, чтобы она не касалась простаты, и оставил мягко вибрировать внутри. Это помогло, немножко.  
  
\- Это второй, - произнес Магнус и, наклонившись, лизнул растекшуюся по груди Алека сперму. – Как думаешь, сможешь кончить для меня еще раз?  
  
\- Не знаю, - прошептал Алек. Он боялся открывать глаза, всерьез опасаясь, что не переживет вида вылизывающего его Магнуса. Он чувствовал себя слабым, измотанным, словно все его мускулы парализовало сокрушительным удовольствием.  
  
\- Разве ты не хочешь сделать мне приятно?  
  
Алек лишь застонал в ответ. Он хотел. Боже, он так сильно этого хотел. Слышать, как Магнус говорит ему все эти прелести, чувствовать, как он прикасается к нему нежно, но в то же время требовательно. Сделать так, чтобы Магнус был с ним счастлив. Он _все_ бы отдал, только бы Магнус был счастлив.  
  
Усмехнувшись и подавшись вперед, Магнус поцеловал его медленно, вкладывая в поцелуй свою любовь.  
\- Кажется, ты готов продолжить.  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
Глубокие, неторопливые, чувственные поцелуи, именно такие Алек любил больше всего. Он мог просто расслабиться. Позволить Магнусу вести, ласкать языком его рот, покусывать нижнюю губу. Игрушка продолжала вибрировать внутри, но больше не поглощала все его внимание, просто потихоньку по новой раздувала в нем пламя. Сейчас следовало сосредоточиться на более важных вещах, например, целовать Магнуса до тех пор, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться.  
  
\- Ну-ка, повернись.  
  
Магнус помог ему перевернуться на живот – не самая простая задача, когда конечности похожи на вареные макаронины и вибратор все еще внутри. Каждое движение отдавалось вспышкой удовольствия во всем теле, нерастянутые до этого стенки теперь привыкали к новому углу проникновения. Алек едва сдержал вскрик, когда Магнус подтянул его вверх, ставя на колени, а затем надавил на плечи.  
  
Алек догадывался, какое являл собой зрелище. Грудь и плечи прижаты к кровати, задница торчит вверх, совсем не оставляя простора воображению. Когда-то, в самом начале, он чувствовал себя неловко в этой позе, сейчас же она была одной из его любимых. Магнусу она тоже нравилась, потому что можно было делать с Алеком все, что пожелаешь, а тот будет просто лежать и _послушно это принимать_.  
  
Несмотря на руну выносливости и обычно короткий период восстановления для парня его возраста, Алеку потребовалось время, чтобы снова возбудиться. Магнус не прекращал двигать игрушкой у него внутри, постоянно меняя темп, переключаясь с медленных глубоких скольжений, задевающих простату, на быстрые, короткие толчки, от которых Алек начинал поскуливать. Его тело блестело от пота, кожа покраснела. Руки сжимали подушку, в которой он прятал свое лицо, чтобы заглушить отчаянные стоны, благодаря Магнусу льющиеся из него нескончаемым потоком.  
  
\- Красивый, - восхищенно прошептал Магнус и медленно провел свободной рукой вверх и вниз по его изогнутой спине.  
Алек взмолился приглушенным подушкой голосом:  
\- Пожалуйста, Магнус. Прошу…  
  
Его тяжелый, набухший член свисал между разведенных ног, совершенно позабытый до этого момента. Алек не видел, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но он _почувствовал_ , как Магнус обхватил его ладонью. Сильные пальцы, скользкие от смазки, сжимали его, и гладили, и терли именно так, как ему того хотелось. Вибратор внутри упирался точно в простату, больше не двигался, просто _давил_. Алека трясло. Он совершенно потерялся в происходящем. Больше не существовало ничего, кроме сладкого, неумолимого жужжания, отдающегося во всем теле, и бегущего по венам огня. С очередным криком он кончил Магнусу в кулак. Спермы было немного, прошлые оргазмы опустошили его почти полностью.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Должно быть, он на какое-то время отключился, потому что, придя в себя, обнаружил, что больше не стоит на коленях, теперь он лежал, растянувшись на животе. Все тело болело, мускулы ныли от долгого пребывания в одной позе и от постоянных сокращений. Сонно моргнув, Алек чуть повернулся в поисках Магнуса.  
  
И тут же замер.  
  
Он решил, что Магнус вытащил из него игрушку после того, как он достиг разрядки, но сейчас чувствовал что-то у себя внутри. Оно отличалось от вибратора, который они до этого использовали. Достаточно тонкое, чтобы он не заметил его сразу, как очнулся. Алек потянулся рукой за спину, но голос Магнуса остановил его прежде, чем он успел дотронуться.  
  
\- Эй, не трогай.  
  
Вытянув шею, Алек перевел взгляд на вход в спальню, откуда только что появился Магнус во всем своем обнаженном великолепии. Сглотнув, прошелся по нему глазами. Магнус все еще был возбужден, его член потемнел от прилившей к нему крови. И до Алека вдруг дошло, что он еще ни разу не кончил, тогда как сам Алек спустил уже трижды.  
  
\- Магнус, что это? – Алек слабо махнул рукой куда-то в область своей задницы, не будучи полностью уверенным, что действительно хочет услышать ответ.  
  
\- Выпей сначала, - ответил ему Магнус, присев на корточки у кровати и протянув открытую бутылку воды. Алек изо всех сил старался не пялиться на его покачивающийся при каждом движении член. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - фыркнул Алек, закатив глаза, но все же не стал возражать, когда Магнус поднес бутылку к его губам, давая возможность сделать несколько больших глотков.  
  
\- Ммм, - муркнул Магнус и поставил бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку. Следующее, что осознал Алек, его снова целовали. Собственнически, почти агрессивно, заставляя тихонько поскуливать в поцелуй.  
  
\- Это, - шепнул Магнус Алеку в ухо и, скользнув рукой по его ягодице, коснулся того, что находилось внутри, заставив Алека подскочить от неожиданности, - просто еще одна вещица, которую я для тебя приготовил. Это массажер для простаты.  
  
\- Магнус… - Задушенный вдох перетек в стон, стоило Магнусу вновь легонько толкнуть кончик новой игрушки, посылая по его телу волну дрожи. – Не уверен, что… я…  
  
\- Думаю, ты сможешь, - нежно куснув Алека за губу, Магнус положил ладонь ему на затылок, чуть царапнув кожу, - Алек довольно охал каждый раз, когда он так делал. Магнус все еще сидел на корточках у кровати. – Мы можем остановиться прямо сейчас, если хочешь. И этого будет более чем достаточно. Но я верю, что у тебя остались силы на еще один разок.  
  
Голос Магнуса посылал по телу Алека мурашки – такой гордый, наполненный нежностью и желанием. Алек еще ни разу не кончал более трех раз за ночь, да и то случалось крайне редко. Готов ли он пойти дальше, выяснить, _сможет_ ли превысить свой лимит? Он чувствовал поселившуюся глубоко внутри усталость – даже с руной выносливости, которая к этому времени, скорее всего, уже почти исчезла. Тяжесть в конечностях, ломота в теле. Даже член его болезненно пульсировал после трех оргазмов подряд. Он был выжат как лимон, каждая клеточка его тела страдала от болезненной чувствительности. Он словно балансировал на тончайшей, будто лезвие, грани между удовольствием и болью.  
  
Но Магнус смотрел на него своими теплыми, любящими глазами, ожидая ответа. Он всегда был так терпелив с ним, давал столько времени, сколько ему было нужно, чтобы понять, чего он на самом деле хочет. Никогда не расстраивался, если Алеку не нравилось то, что обычно не вызывало проблем в длительных отношениях, вкус спермы, например, или поцелуи с утренним запахом изо рта.  
  
Магнус был тем, кто любит его, несмотря на все его недостатки и неловкость, и тем, кого любит он всем своим естеством.  
  
Он хотел сделать это для него. Не был уверен, что сможет, но хотел попытаться. Ради Магнуса. Ради этого невероятного человека, который всю ночь был так сосредоточен на его удовольствии, что игнорировал собственные нужды. Магнус с легкостью превратил его в дрожащую лужицу, и все, чего Алек хотел сейчас, это сделать ему _приятно_. Отплатить ему тем же – доставить удовольствие и услышать, как Магнус говорит ему, что Алек – это все, чего он когда-либо хотел.  
  
\- Да, - наконец прошептал Алек, укладывая голову обратно на подушку, - еще один.  
  
Магнус некоторое время внимательно изучал его лицо. Алек не знал, что он там искал, но что бы это ни было, видимо, все-таки нашел, потому что наклонился и поцеловал Алека в висок.  
  
\- Еще один.  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
Было что-то исключительно прекрасное в том, как Алек отдавал видимость контроля.  
  
Такое уже случалось раньше. Иногда, когда они связывали друг друга ради забавы. Иногда, когда окружающий мир грозил поглотить Алека, и ему нужно было, чтобы Магнус заглушил голоса у него в голове – те, что твердили ему, что он недостаточно хорош, или недостаточно силен, или недостоин любви.  
  
Но это? Это было другое.  
  
Магнус поцеловал извивающегося на кровати рядом с ним Алека в лопатку. Он дал Магнусу это, вручил ему _себя_ , и на этот раз его подчинение было абсолютным. Магнус никогда еще не видел его таким увлеченным, таким потерявшимся в своем удовольствии.  
  
На мгновение Магнус забеспокоился, что на самом деле Алек этого не хотел, что он просто сделал ему одолжение, потому что думал, это то, чего Магнус от него ждет. Но все было не так. Выглядел Алек совершенно замученным. Спутанные волосы, раскрасневшееся лицо, до синяков искусанные в поцелуях губы. Но глаза говорили сами за себя. В его расширившихся во всю радужку зрачках Магнус видел отчаянное желание ему угодить. Поэтому, забравшись на кровать, он вновь поцеловал парня и, запустив руку ему между ног, включил новую игрушку.  
  
И теперь Алека рядом с ним всего перетряхивало, в буквальном смысле, пока он боролся с кардинально противоположными ощущениями, что испытывал в данный момент. Магнус очень хорошо знал, как действует повышенная чувствительность, как одновременно хочется, чтобы это прекратилось и продолжалось дальше. Алек сопротивлялся, стараясь не двигать бедрами, не тереться о кровать. Его член требовал к себе внимания. Его тело отважно пыталось снова возбудиться, несмотря на полное истощение, и в то же время любая стимуляция после стольких оргазмов причиняла настоящую _боль_.  
  
Алек не любил боль, особенно в постели, но это было что-то другое. Похоже, болезненная чувствительность и отсроченный оргазм не причиняли ему беспокойства. Магнус взял это себе на заметку для тех случаев, когда Алек опять заявится к нему с кровоточащими от слишком большого количества пущенных стрел пальцами. Можно было использовать новоприобретенное знание, чтобы перенаправить его потребность чувствовать боль во что-то менее саморазрушительное.  
  
Но это будет намного, _намного_ позже.  
  
\- Александр, - пробормотал Магнус, касаясь дыханием горячей кожи Алека. Одной ладонью он продолжал поглаживать его поясницу и внутреннюю поверхность бедер, его задницу, проверяя, чтобы массажер случайно не выскользнул из тела. Это было маловероятно, ведь игрушка создана специально, чтобы оставаться внутри и посылать вибрацию прямо в простату, но он хотел убедиться. – Никак не могу насытиться тобой, любимый. Выглядишь просто потрясающе, отдавая мне все это. Мне очень нравится. Мой прекрасный мальчик. Ты ведь уже близко, чувствуешь это?  
  
Алек лишь хныкнул в ответ, но Магнус большего и не ждал. Он продолжал говорить, поддерживая непрекращающийся поток слов, зная, что Алеку нужно слышать его голос, даже если тот не понимает, что он говорит.  
  
Когда ощущения, наконец, достигли предела, Алек открыл рот в немом крике и выгнул спину, беспощадно сотрясаясь всем телом. Глаза крепко зажмурены, каждый мускул напряжен и натянут до предела. Одна из ладоней дернулась вперед, треснув по изголовью кровати с такой силой, что, наверняка, причинила себе вред, пальцы отчаянно заскребли в поисках чего-нибудь, за что можно было ухватиться.  
  
\- Шшш, - произнес Магнус успокаивающе и взял его за вытянутую руку, тут же _едва не_ отшатнувшись, когда пальцы сжали его в смертельной хватке. – Полегче, я держу тебя. Держу.  
  
Простыни под Алеком были практически сухими. Он и возбужден толком не был, когда его захлестнуло наслаждение, и о, Магнус прекрасно знал, каким сильным может быть такой оргазм. Алек продолжал поскуливать из-за чрезмерной стимуляции, и Магнус решил, что этого достаточно. Алек даже не заметил, как игрушку вытащили.  
  
Магнус осторожно перевернул его набок.  
\- Дай-ка посмотреть на тебя, любимый.  
  
Глаза у Алека были стеклянные, зрачки расширены, но к счастью, он следил ими за движениями Магнуса. На щеках остались следы от слез, и Магнус вытер их бережно. Сердце екнуло, когда Алек уткнулся носом ему в ладонь.  
  
\- Прости, милый, - произнес он, притягивая Алека в свои объятия. Теперь он сидел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, Алек лежал отчасти на кровати, отчасти на нем, его руки обнимали Алека за плечи. – Кажется, для первого раза я немного перегнул палку. Надо было сначала все обсудить.  
  
\- Не, - буркнул Алек, он прижимался щекой к груди Магнуса и мог слышать его сердцебиение. – Мне понравилось.  
  
Речь у Алека была чуть заторможена и слова звучали невнятно, но легкая, довольная улыбка служила достаточным доказательством, что он в порядке. Улыбнувшись, Магнус провел ладонью по спутанным черным прядям.  
  
\- Ты хорошо постарался, Александр, кончил для меня столько раз. Я так тобой горжусь.  
  
Эти слова будто царапнули что-то в сознании Алека, он поерзал немного и нахмурился, явно пытаясь на чем-то сосредоточиться.  
  
\- В чем дело? – Подтолкнул его Магнус.  
  
\- Ты все еще возбужден, - Алек чуть сдвинулся в его объятиях и, прежде чем Магнус понял, что происходит, наклонился, чтобы взять его в рот. Магнус успел его остановить.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно делать этого, любимый. Ты уже доставил мне удовольствие.  
  
Судя по тому, как Алек нахмурил брови, это был неправильный ответ.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь?  
  
Господь всемогущий, конечно, он хотел, еще как хотел, но Алек был совершенно не в себе, и Магнус не хотел, чтобы он заставлял себя в таком состоянии. Он готов был поспорить, что у Алека совершенно сбит фокус внимания. И он не собирался рисковать тем, что Алек может подавиться и скатиться из-за этого со своих эндорфиновых высот. Не тогда когда он выглядел таким довольным и безумно счастливым. Но хмурый взгляд продолжал упорствовать, словно Алек пытался сложить в голове какой-то пазл.  
  
\- Хочу сделать так, чтобы ты кончил, - медленно, почти неуверенно выговорил он. – Почему я не могу? Я что… тебе не понравилось?  
  
\- Дорогой, ты был великолепен, - успокоил его Магнус и притянул для поцелуя, томного и неспешного, возможно, слишком глубокого, но такого приятного. Алек выдохнул ему в губы и закрыл глаза, позволяя Магнусу хозяйничать у себя во рту.  
  
Магнус должен был догадаться. Он должен был знать, что терзающие Алека сомнения – а они _всегда_ так или иначе оставались с ним – проявят себя, когда он окажется в таком состоянии. Когда он будет уязвим и открыт, и слишком вымотан, чтобы сопротивляться своим страхам.  
  
\- Вот, любимый, - шепнул Магнус Алеку на ухо и обвил пальцами его ладонь, - дай мне свою руку.  
  
Естественно ласка вышла грубоватой и неуклюжей, но Магнусу было абсолютно все равно. Алек обхватил его ладонью, и гладил, и сжимал так, что пальцы на ногах подгибались от удовольствия, заставляя Магнуса цепляться за него.  
\- О, Алек, _Александр_ … любовь моя… - Магнус был на грани всю ночь, от того лишь, что заставлял Алека кончать снова и снова, так что ему не потребовалось много времени. Вскрикнув, он излился Алеку в руку, которая не прекратила своих движений даже после его оргазма.  
  
Позже, когда они лежали в кровати, голова Алека покоилась у Магнуса на груди, а его пальцы гладили нефилима по спине, Магнус погрузился в размышления. Он пытался представить вселенную, в которой ему бы всего этого не досталось. Мир, в котором он бы никогда не встретил Алека Лайтвуда в ту судьбоносную ночь в клубе Пандемониум. Или другую реальность, в которой Алеку не хватило бы смелости изменить свою судьбу, бороться за то, чего он хочет в своей жизни, и в итоге ему пришлось бы вести жалкое существование, до самой смерти скрывая себя настоящего. Мир, в котором Магнусу никогда бы не довелось держать в своих объятиях этого прекрасного нефилима, этого доверчивого и невероятного молодого человека, который смог реанимировать ту часть его сердца, что уже давно обратилась в камень. Это пугало и изумляло одновременно. Магнус уже с трудом мог вспомнить, какой была его жизнь до того, как в ней появился Алек.  
  
\- Помню, как впервые заглянул в твои глаза, и сердце подсказало мне _“это он”_ , - прошептал Магнус в темноту, будучи полностью уверенным, что Алек уже спит, судя по тому, как равномерно поднималась и опускалась его грудь. – Ты навсегда останешься моим единственным.

**Author's Note:**

> *Пергола – навес из вьющихся растений для защиты террасы от палящего солнца.


End file.
